


'Perfect' Would Be Fewer Clothes

by EffingEden



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is having some troubles so The Doctor lands them in his own timeline for some quick screwdriver-work - only to have a certain Captain mistake the 11th's TARDIS for the 9th's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Perfect' Would Be Fewer Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic prompt, 'Doctor Who; Jack/Amy/Eleven; It's not the Doctor or the companion that he's familiar with, but Jack is nothing if not flexible.'

“Just a little look?” Amy wheedled, swinging her arms slightly and twisting her toe in a show of petulance.

The Doctor looked up at her, annoyed at how his hearts clenched at the sight. She was far too like his children, sometimes. “I told you,” he said, wagging his sonic screwdriver at her sternly. “We can’t. Far too dangerous.”

“So why stop here?” She sounded more annoyed now, a spoilt child refused a treat.

Yes, very like his children.

“Because I’ve been here before – I don’t know when, but it’s in the browser history and it’s better than floating aimlessly, which would ah… turn the TARDIS into a bubble. I won’t be able to tell where we are until I get the external reality stabilisers back online.”

“A bubble?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You truly want me to explain it to you?”

Amy tilted her head, then nodded and folded her legs under her, sitting next to him. “Yes, I truly do.”

“All right. You know how the TARDIS is bigger on the inside?”

“Is it really? I hadn’t noticed.”

He lifted his eyebrows and stared at her until she lifted her shoulders and glanced away. “Yes, you’re a mad man with a magic box. I know it’s bigger on the inside.”

He kept looking at her for a moment then returned his attention to the tangle of tubes that should be flowing with fluids but had – somehow – frozen solid. “Think of the dimension you live in as a coat. The TARDIS is a pocket. The external reality stabilisers keep that pocket open, and allow us to enter or exit the TARDIS itself. If they collapse, we get trapped. The little pocket of reality becomes a perfect bubble and that would be bad.”

“You mean, you could be trapped in here? Forever?”

She sounded frightened. He looked at her and smiled. “Nah. Just really annoying and tedious to undo. Like losing the end of the cellotape – why am I so fond of similes?”

“So, the ‘danger’ of me going out is that it might make the external reality stabilisers might collapse.”

“Just walking through them will make them collapse, yeah. You’d get locked out and I’d get locked in.” He paused, then continued,” Annnnd. Well. There’s going to be another me out there. Close by. Very unwise, letting a younger me see you. Could unmake our whole meeting.”

“Well, you met River Song before you… met her.”

“Yes. And isn’t that all wrong?” he muttered darkly.

A hand pressed his shoulder. “Hey, do you think there’s –”

And then the door clattered open. “Hey, Doc!”

The Doctor’s head jerked around, his eyes wide. He froze for a heartbeat then yelled, “No, don’t close the-” There was the unmistakable sound of the doors closing, and the TARDIS gave a sharp jerk. Amy squealed and clutched him, and the American interloper gave a woop and laugh as the ancient Mark 40 settled.

“Hey, you changed the décor. Is that the surprise you were planning for Rose?”

The mention of Rose was a painful jolt through his chest. Amy was still clutching him. “Who is he?” she whispered.

“Jack Harkness.” The Doctor didn’t bother to whisper as he stood up, turning a glare towards the man.

It was Jack, but a younger Jack. A mortal Jack. He looked puzzled, but his grin was flirtatious. “That’s me, though I think my name always sounds better when it’s more breathless.”

The Doctor could only stare. After a beat, Amy gave a shriek of laughter.

Jack grinned as Amy came into view. “Well, hello there – is the Doctor around? Rose was after him, but after I pass the message on I’d really like to get to know the two of you a lot better…”

“Perfect. This is just – perfect.”

Jack smirked and leered. “‘Perfect’ would be fewer clothes.”


End file.
